


Nibble

by GoringWriting



Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babysitting, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Beauregard Lionett, Reincarnation, Tiefling Biology, Tiefling!Essek AU, Tieflings, essek is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Growing up is hard. Beau and Fjord are about to find out exactly how hard for itty bitty Essek.Based on the art work of @starsnart on Tumblr. Specifically this installment is inspired by the art you can find here...https://starsnart.tumblr.com/post/643967922724798464/babies-start-teething-around-6-months-old-3
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Nibble

Beau hates when both Molly and Caleb are out on business because then it falls to them to keep an eye on Essek, and Essek does not like her at all. But...maybe that’s because she has no idea how to handle a baby. Usually Veth, Yasha, Cad, and Jester are here to help her so she doesn’t have to actually interact with the tiny purple tiefling. 

Unfortunately, Yasha has gone with Caleb to do some research for Essek’s situation. Cad went to visit his family and tell them stories about the mischief the tiny baby has gotten up to. Veth is off on a family day with Yeza and Luc. Jester had said something about talking to her mom. 

Which leaves her and Fjord, Essek’s two least favorite people, to babysit him. Beau sighs and waits for Essek to realize this and pitch a fit...but something about this time looks different. The baby is on his tummy, cheek pressed into his pillow and a pained look on his face...That’s not good. Does he have a stomach ache or something?

Beau sighs and looks over to where Fjord is standing next to her. 

“Essek doesn’t look too good,” she says, frowning. 

“Yeah, he didn’t go pulling my beard when I held him,” Fjord says...and wait what? Beau has never seen Essek not pull Fjord’s stupid beard. Everytime Fjord holds him Essek gives it a tug. It’s the only way Beau knows she ranks above him in Essek’s hierarchy of babysitters. 

“Yikes, come here, bud,” Beau says, picking up the limp, whining baby into her arms. Essek immediately presses his cheek against her arm whining softly. 

“Should we call Caduceus?” Fjord asks. Beau considers it. If anyone could help it would be him. With nothing more than simply being here and immediately putting the baby asleep. Beau doesn’t understand it at all. Essek spends two seconds with the Firbolg and he’s dead asleep. Meanwhile it takes the rest of them an hour and several prayers to several gods to get the hyperactive little fuc...bugger asleep. 

“I don’t know. This doesn’t seem like something he can help with. Not to mention he’s with his family,” Beau says. She knows that Caduceus would probably come back immediately. With a line of Clays following him, wanting to help the baby. Maybe they could at least bring him to them. They might know what’s wrong. Or perhaps the Cobalt Soul...although she doesn’t like the idea of them knowing about the baby’s existence at all. 

“Maybe we could ask…”

“Ouch,” Beau says, looking down.

Essek has his teeth firmly clamped onto her arm like some sort of bear trap. 

“Hey, Essek, wanna give me my arm back bud? I kinda need it,” Beau says, and with a little bit of tickling manages to get her arm out of his mouth. The area he bit isn’t bleeding but there is a tiny impression in the skin. 

“I didn’t think Essek had this many teeth,” Fjord says looking at the mark. 

“Maybe there are some more growing in? Marion did mention that his horns would hurt as they came in,” Beau says. 

“I know young kids go through this. I didn’t know they did it this young though,” Fjord says. 

“Well, that’s one mystery solved. Maybe we should ask Marion for some advice?” Beau asks. 

“Yeah, she can help. But give him to me. You should wash that just in case,” Fjord says, reaching for the baby in Beau’s arms. Essek turns to the movement and his teeth clamp down hard on Fjord’s hand. 

Meanwhile…

Molly skips back towards the door or the place they are staying at this moment. He had had a great day at the market, even managing to get a few things for way less than they were worth. One such item being the special potion he is supposed to rub on a baby’s gums to help with the pain of teething. 

He’ll have to thank Marion a million times over. Without her they would be completely lost. Jester wouldn’t remember things like teething, and Marion is the only parent any of them has. Yasha left her group. Fjord’s an orphan. Caleb...Molly doesn’t have parents, and Beau’s are less than helpful. The only parents they’ve got are Marion and Veth and Hafling biology is very different from tiefling biology. 

He had noticed Essek was whining and that he was getting bitey. So, he had talked to Marion and asked her if there was something she could recommend. 

Hopefully Essek would have fallen asleep and that Molly will be able to apply the potion and give his baby relief. Seeing him in pain was horrifying and Molly never wants to see that again. That first time he heard Essek whimper, with tears in his eyes, Molly felt like his heart was breaking. 

But all that’s going to change because he has the potion which should help.

Molly reaches to open the door, he can hear Fjord saying something on the other side...

“...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”


End file.
